Electronic devices can retrieve data using a variety of communication interfaces and protocols. For example, electronic devices can retrieve data using a post office protocol (POP), an internet message access protocol (IMAP), or a messaging application programming interface (MAPI), among others. The various communication protocols can enable devices to retrieve data stored on external servers. For example, the various communication protocols can enable a device to download requested emails from an email server.